Fairy Tail of the Dead
by AFK CX
Summary: Una épica aventura por sobrevivir a un apocalípsis zombie,protagonizada por los estudiantes sobrevivientes del Instituto Fairy Tail, una historia llena de amores, muertes y zombies. Natsu X Harem. GaLe. ElfGreen. Gruvia leve(*ahora). OoC. NO OCs.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo…

-¡Natsuuu!... ¡el desayuno!, ¡apúrate que se hace tarde para la escuela!- anunció una voz femenina que resonó en toda la casa, -joder… no debí quedarme jugando LoL hasta las 2 de la mañana…- pensó un peli rosa mientras lograba a duras penas despegarse de la almohada – ¡ya voy hermanita!- le gritó mientras se levantaba, ambos se sentaron en la mesa a comer huevos con tocino –¡guau Erza esto está súper rico como siempre!- le deja saber Natsu a su hermana quien agachó la cabeza con un leve sonrojo, -me alegra que te guste- dijo sin más concentrándose en la comida -¿y papá?- continuó la conversación el peli rosa –se fue temprano a trabajar- le contestó Erza con una sonrisa –ser comodoro de la marina de Fiore debe ser difícil- continuó –y más encima dice que quiere que yo sea el próximo- resalta de repente Natsu provocando unas risas en Erza –no te preocupes hermanito, serás un gran general- le dijo bromeando –¡ni de broma!- finalizó mientras recogía los platos y los llevaba a la cocina.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por la ruta de siempre hacia la escuela mientras conversaban, hasta que un bostezo del chico los interrumpió –¡mira!, te dije que no te quedaras hasta tarde con tus videojuegos- lo reprocha ella con un tono divertido –pero… llevaba una racha de 24/0/4 no podía dejar al team- gruño mientras alejaba la mirada –pero mírate ahora… si apenas y te despertaste hoy- trataba de aguantar la risa la peli roja –sí, sí que gracioso- refunfuñó entre dientes –¡hola chicos!- un par de voces se escucharon desde atrás, hay venían corriendo Mira, Lucy, Gray y Juvia tratando de alcanzar a los hermanos –¡hola a todos!- los recibió Natsu mientras se reía al verlos medio cansados –¡los llevamos siguiendo 6 cuadras, como caminan tan rápido!- se queja el Fullbuster retomando el aire –ah, para de llorar princesa de hielo- bromea Natsu -¡¿eh?!, ¿quieres pelea?- lo retó con una sonrisa Gray hasta que Erza se interpuso –ya paren de pelear, parecen niños de primaria- los regañó a ambos –ara ara, no hay porque exagerar Erza, solo están jugando un poco- la retuvo Mira –si además Gray-sama no es ningún niño de primaria- se interpuso Juvia a lo que el peli azul solo se sonrojó un poco –¿y yo qué?- Irrumpió el peli rosa, -tu eres como un niño de kínder- bromeó Lucy haciendo que todos se rieran mientras Natsu rabeaba el resto del camino.

La primera clase de ese día lunes fue como cualquier otro día, el maestro de Historia: Gildarts les habló sobre la segunda guerra mundial y para el enojo de algunos dejó tarea para el día siguiente, durante el recreo Natsu y Gray fueron a comprarse unas golosinas al quiosco del colegio mientras las chicas se quedaban conversando sobe el más apuesto del curso, Juvia como siempre nombró a Gray mientras que para la sorpresa de las otras Erza, Mira y Lucy nombraron a Natsu, la segunda hora comenzó y era hora de deportes, hoy les tocaba natación para la alegría de los jóvenes que no podían esperar a ver a sus compañeras en traje de baño, a excepción de Natsu que no entendía porque estaban tan contentos, de hecho no estaba muy emocionado pues lo más seguro es que el agua estaría congelada y el detestaba el frío, muchos chicos tuvieron explosiones nasales al ver a las chicas más bellas del curso salir con bañadores, otros se mantuvieron como si nada evitando la paliza que Erza le dio a los demás.

Si, definitivamente un día como cualquier otro en el colegio Fairy Tail, pero eso cambiaría mucho más fácil de lo que todos creían, pronto llegó la hora del almuerzo donde los hermanos almorzaron un bento hecho por la peli roja, junto a todos los demás incluidos Gajeel y Levy quienes estaban melosos como siempre, ella le daba comida en la boca y el gruñía con un leve sonrojo mientras comía –¡ya cásense!- bromeó Gray provocando un sonrojo en la pareja y un par de risas en el grupo, entonces Erza al verlos se imaginó a si misma dándole de comer a Natsu quedando tan roja como su cabello –¿hermanita estás bien?- se preocupó Natsu pegando las frentes de ambos para ver si ella tenía fiebre, la pobre ya no aguantó más y se desmayó -¿Erza?... ¡ERZA!- gritó Natsu preocupado de verla inconsciente aunque con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro –que miedo- pensó por un segundo antes de cargarla estilo princesa –llevaré a mi hermanita a la enfermería- anunció antes de empezar a caminar –¡espérame yo te acompaño!- le gritó Mirajane preocupada por su amiga, pero a la vez compartiendo el pensamiento de Lucy: -maldita suertuda, como me gustaría estar ahí- con un sonrojo casi igual al de Erza, después de que el grupo partió escucharon un ruido de sirenas que provenía desde el frente del colegio, que confundió y preocupó a los demás estudiantes –¿qué habrá pasado?... suena como… ¿una ambulancia?- expuso Gray. Natsu y compañía en cosa de un minuto ya estaban en enfermería donde la señorita Wendy Marvell (versión Edolas) los recibió preocupada por la hermana Dragneel quien estaba desmayada con una extraña sonrisa, síntomas que para ella eran más que obvios –¿qué fue lo último que hiso?- preguntó la enfermera para que Natsu le relatara en detalle los sucesos, a lo que ella rio un poco y luego suspiró –lamentablemente no hay cura para su complejo de hermano- pensó para sí misma –pero… quien la culpa- se dijo a si misma mientras observaba de reojo al peli rosa, quien desde hace rato le hablaba y ella no se daba cuenta –¡¿pero ella está bien?!- gritó desesperado Natsu por décima vez –sí, si está bien, solo necesita… relajarse- dijo la peli azul calmando a ambos jóvenes, en eso Erza comienza a abrir los ojos –ahhh, ¿dónde estoy?- habló de repente confundida –en la enfermería hermanita, me habías preocupado- contestó el peli rosa, entonces ella recordó lo que había pasado y agachó la cabeza avergonzada –perdón por las molestias, ¡golpéame!- gritó Erza de repente –¡¿masoquismo?!- pensaron las demás a la vez –sabes que nunca te golpearía, además nunca serás un problema para mí, me alegro de que estés bien- contestó Natsu con una de sus típicas sonrisas despreocupadas que provocó un leve sonrojo en todas las chicas –joder, no me extraña porque Lissana está tan loca por él- pensó Mira tratando de controlarse y no abrazar al chico que tenía enfrente, pero repentinamente el timbre de clases comenzó a sonar: 1,2,3,4,5 veces consecutivas –¿Operación DayZ?- mencionó la enfermera –pero si no está temblando…- mencionó Erza –¿será un incendio?- acotó preocupada Mirajane –eso no importa justo ahora, mejor vallamos todos al gimnasio- sugirió Natsu mientras las demás afirmaban con la cabeza –además, lo más posible es que sea solo otro simulacro- finalizó el chico riendo mientras salían, pero nadie notó como del otro lado del pasillo la sangre se esparcía por debajo de la puerta…

Se reunieron todos los alumnos en el gimnasio, y apenas estaban dentro cerraron la puerta usando candados con llave impidiendo la salida o entrada de algún alumno lo que extraño mucho a los estudiantes, entonces en una de las esquinas se encontraban los chicos de 4to medio: Natsu, Mira, Erza, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Gray, Lucy, Jet, Droy, Elfman, Evergreen, Romeo, Jellal, Lissana, Cana, Hisui, Ultear, entre otros incluyendo al profesor jefe Gildarts y a la enfermera Marvell –me pregunto que estará pensando la directiva ahora –dijo Jellal exponiendo la duda que se hacían todos –no lo sé, pero debe ser importante- indicó Cana –además incluso nos tienen encerrados aquí adentro- recordó Gray aumentando la duda entre todos –sí, ¿qué pasa si tengo que ir al baño?- preguntó Natsu entre risas intentando calmar la tensión pero un coscorrón lo calló –no es momento de bromear Salamander, esto es serio- lo regañó Gajeel, mientras Levy se pegaba a él –Gajeel… tengo miedo- expuso ella un poco sonrojada –tranquila enana, esto no puede ser nada malo, solo un simulacro o algo- intentó calmarla a lo que ella solo asintió, fue entonces cuando en el escenario apareció Mavis Vermillion, directora del colegio –¡Atención estudiantes!, ¡necesito que guarden silencio!- anunció con un altavoz llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes –estamos en una emergencia crítica y necesitamos que escuchen con toda la madurez posible y mantengan la calma- hiso una pausa para calmarse y respirar hondo –uno de nuestros estudiantes fue herido gravemente por un atacante desconocido y fue llevado a cuidados intensivos en una ambulancia, el atacante AÚN NO HA SIDO ENTONTRADO, por lo que los solicito que guarden silencio y esperen la llegada de las autoridades- finalizó la directora, para que un murmullo masivo se esparza por entre los estudiantes –ese ha el sonido de antes- expuso Juvia –sí, no cabe duda, además ¿cómo no es posible que el tipo ese esté entre nosotros?- indicó Gray asustando a todo el grupo –¡cálmense!, si algo llega a pasar nos tenemos el uno al otro- expuso Erza calmando un poco al curso, pero entonces un gran estruendo se escuchó desde la puerta principal del gimnasio, y un silenció mortal se impuso sobre el alumnado, otro golpe se escuchó y la puerta se dobló por un impacto desde el exterior aun siendo esta puerta de metal. El miedo comenzó a expandirse entre los más cercanos a la puerta quienes lentamente tomaron distancia, finalmente se escuchó un grito desgarrador de un chica y la puerta fue derribada por 2 cuerpos, un alumno ensangrentado totalmente con una herida horrible en el brazo que cayó estrepitosamente sobre una joven que gritaba ya casi sin fuerzas mientras dicho alumno le mordía el cuello arrancándole la piel suave y carnosa provocando un río sangriento que se esparció por el suelo, ella no tardó en dejar de moverse, demostrando que había muerto, apenas el shock del momento pasó todos y cada uno de los estudiantes gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras se hacía paso por sobre la "criatura" intentando escapar del gimnasio mientras los profesores y conserjes trataban inútilmente de retenerlo –¡MALDITA SEA!, ¡TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!- gritó Lucy aterrorizada de lo que acababa de presenciar temiendo un final parecido, pero Justo antes de que todos salieran Natsu se quedó quieto preocupando a los demás –¡Natsu!, ¡Que haces vámonos de aquí es peligroso!- le gritó desesperada su hermana –pero… ¡TENEMOS QUE AYUDARLA!- gritó el para ser detenido por Gray y Gajeel –¡Esta muerta, Natsu no hay caso!- intentaron hacerlo entrar en razón sus amigos pero este no dejaba de tirar, todo cambió cuando los que aún estaban en el gimnasio presenciaron cómo lentamente la chica que había muerto momentos antes se paraba lentamente y como si nada saltó sobre un profesor para morderle y arrancarle un pedazo de la cara mientras este gritaba en agonía, para ese momento ya todos los miembros del curso se habían escapado, afuera todo era un desastre, cuerpos y miembros cercenados esparcidos por todo el patio, muchos alumnos vomitando o desmayándose ante tal escena mientras otros corrían hacía fuera del colegio, para encontrarse una situación parecida en todas las calles, policías desesperados disparando a los perpetradores de dichas masacres quienes a pesar de los impactos no detenían su avance obteniendo cada vez más víctimas, la gente intentaba llamar a sus familiares pero no había caso las líneas estaban caídas, ya casi todos se habían separado y solo Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Mira, Lissana, Elfman, Gildarts, Wendy, Cana, Evergreen, Juvia, Gray, Levy y Gajeel seguían como grupo mientras corrían hacia la zona residencial –¡vamos todos a nuestra casa!- ordenó Erza mientras sacaba las llaves –Si, estaremos seguros en el sótano ya que se puede cerrar desde adentro y es impenetrable una vez cerrado- indicó Natsu para que todos asintieran y entraran a la casa susodicha viendo como pronto todas las casas alrededor comenzaban a llenarse de gritos y sangre, lo cual indicaba que el peligro estaba muy cerca, entraron todos al sótano y cerraron la puerta de acero de 30 cm de espesor con ayuda de 2 barras de seguridad –alfin…. A…. salvo…- suspiró Lucy mientras recobraba el aliento de tanto correr, por lo menos estuvieron 12 cuadras corriendo sin parar, cuando ya se habían recuperado aun sintiendo el miedo comenzaron a discutir sobre lo que sucedía –¡qué diablos está pasando aquí!- gritó desesperado Gildarts –tantos de mis estudiantes…- dijo desesperado al recordar la muerte de algunos de sus propios alumnos mientras apretaba su cabeza y se sentaba en un banquito –no es su culpa profesor- intentó calmarlo Lucy –si papa, cálmate- le dijo Cana mientras lo abrazaba –como nos vamos a calmar… ¡si ahí afuera está ocurriendo una masacre!- gritó Natsu también desesperado aguantando las ganas de vomitar –Natsu… llamemos a papá con el teléfono satelital, estoy segura de que él sabrá qué hacer- le dice Erza mientras lo abraza para calmarlo, se notaba que él era el más afectado por todo lo que había pasado, incluso intentando no demostrarlo, Mira, Lissana y Wendy comenzaron a darle ánimos también mientras Erza marcaba a Igneel y lo ponía en altavoz –gracias… estoy bien…- dijo un poco más calmado el peli rosa en eso la voz preocupada de Igneel respondió el teléfono –¡¿Alo? ¿Erza?, por favor dime que están bien! –Gritó desesperado –si papá estamos en el sótano con unos amigos, logramos escapar de la escuela… ¿sabes qué está pasando?- lo interrogó Natsu ansioso de saber que estaba pasando en realidad –la verdad no lo sé muy bien… pero tal parece que un virus experimental tuvo un escape imprevisto y comenzó a afectar el cerebro de la gente reactivándolo permitiéndoles moverse incluso estando muertos, básicamente los convierte en animales salvajes, deben tener cuidado porque se transmite a través de sangre y del tacto en algunos casos, generalmente se es inmune al tipo gaseoso del virus pero no deben olvidar tomar precauciones, lamentablemente debo encargarme de los asuntos del ejército durante esta crisis así que no podré volver a casa en un largo tiempo hasta que esto se resuelva- finalizó padre de la familia sorprendiendo a todos los presentes -¿y nosotros que debemos hacer?- preguntó Lucy preocupada –¿Lucy?... me alegro de que estés bien hija, todos ustedes deben quedarse en el sótano, en la nevera deben haber provisiones para al menos una semana, deben llamarme cada día que pase para mantenerme informado- ordenó el Dragneel, a lo que todos contestaron positivamente –ya me tengo que ir, por favor cuídense ustedes son lo único que tengo en el mundo- les dice Igneel a sus hijos antes de cortar –aun no entiendo que pasa, ¿qué es todo esto?- dijo Lissana mientras se agachaba y se agarraba la cabeza llorando, -¿qué haremos ahora?….- pregunta Lucy en un estado igual o peor que Lissana, en eso Natsu toma la mano de ambas y les sonríe calmándolas un poco, para luego decir confiadamente –eso es obvio… vamos a vivir-.

-o-o-o-o-

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno bueno, aquí está el prólogo de mi nuevo fanfinchon (Pronuncieichon), inspirado en HOTD y la ova de fairy tail :3, es posible que a cambio de capítulos mucho mas largos, me demore mas en escribir cada uno, posiblemente este proyecto sea laaargo asi que ténganme paciencia, las miembros del harem son un top secret, por otro lado lo mas posible es que no acepte sugerencias pues no pienso en un harem taaaan grande… solo muy grande xD, se despide AFK :3

Ps- AFK - término en los videojuegos para cuando un player se queda quieto o en el menú de un juego durante una partida Online o pvp.


	2. Capítulo 1

25/ Abril / 2014 – 6 horas después de la fuga…

Una noche fría envolvía la ahora destrozada cuidad de Fiore, gritos se escuchaban a cada segundo, y poco a poco la población iba disminuyendo, en una pequeña casa de una zona residencial unos estudiantes trataban desesperadamente de conciliar el sueño después de un horrible día para ellos, en cosa de horas su vida había cambiado totalmente, muchos de sus amigos murieron, y ahora posiblemente estaban tratando de buscar otros a quienes marcar con el mismo destino, no era información que se pudiese asimilar con facilidad. Los hermanos Natsu Dragneel Scarlet y Erza Dragneel Scarlet, quienes aún no estaban preparados para intentar dormir, se encontraban revisando las provisiones que tenían, comprobaron que los datos entregados por su padre no eran erróneos y la comida no sería un problema por un buen par de días, tenían frazadas y mantas para pasar la noche, y los servicios de agua y electricidad aún funcionaban de alguna forma, el baño del bunker estaba en perfecto estado y serviría para cualquier necesidad, las cosas no pintaban mal… bueno a menos dentro del Bunker…

… Hace 2 horas…

-¿mamá?- gritaba aliviada Levy desde el teléfono –si….si…. estoy bien, escapé con unos amigos…- respondía por el teléfono –¿entonces todos están bien?- preguntó ella esperanzada, para luego escuchar algo y caer de rodillas al piso, de repente rompió en llanto y colgó el teléfono, Gajeel inmediatamente se agachó a su lado y la abrazó fuertemente –mi primito…- menciono entre sollozos, Gajeel solo asintió y la apretó más a él –tranquila enana, todo va a salir bien…- intentó calmarla tratando de mantener la cabeza después de saber que su pobre primillo de 8 años había sido otra de las víctimas de la catástrofe, el ambiente que se vivía en estos momentos era el peor, ya todos habían llamado a sus familias y sólo la familia de Mira, Lissana y Elfman no había tenido bajas aún, algunos lloraban, otros se quedaban pensando intentando asimilar la situación y otros… se quebraban, como era el caso de Lucy quien descubrió que su querida madre había muerto y que su padre estaba en peligro, ella simplemente lloraba con la mirada perdida mientras Natsu y Erza sus dos mejores amigos intentaban consolarla inútilmente… después de unas horas ya cansados decidieron que ya era demasiado por un solo día, e intentaron dormir…

-¿Qué día no?- comentó Natsu mientras se sentaba en el suelo apoyado contra la pared –si… ha sido un Lunes de locos- comentó Erza mientras se sentaba a su lado –pobre Lucy- mencionó mientras la miraba dormir –joder… ella se ha llevado la peor parte entre todos nosotros…- respondió el peli rosa desanimado, -lo que daría por haber evitado que todo esto pasara…- comentó mientras se perdía mirando en la pared, recordando cómo era todo hasta ayer: amigos, diversión, karaoke, felicidad, comida… ¿y ahora? Nada, absolutamente nada, en eso su hermana tomó su cara y la acarició dulcemente –escúchame Natsu, nada de esto es nuestra culpa, y no hay manera de que hubiéramos podido evitarlo, pero debemos seguir adelante y cuidar de los que aún nos acompañan- lo calmó haciendo que este esbozara una pequeña sonrisa –gracias, si algo te pasara a ti… de verdad preferiría estar muerto, así que no importa lo que pase, yo te protegeré- le contestó causando un leve sonrojo en ella –así me gusta- le contestó con una amplia sonrisa, ella en el fondo sabía que lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz era el chico que se sentaba a su lado, y mientras él estuviese hay, ella seguiría adelante, un bostezo escapó de la boca de Natsu que rápidamente contagió a la peli roja –gaaaaaaaahhhhh… ah supongo que ya es hora de dormir…- enunció ella a lo que el peli rosa asintió, tomaron unas mantas y fueron con los demás encontrándolos a todos dormidos, Juvia pegada a Gray, Levy y Gajeel abrazados y Evergreen intentando escapar(aún dormida) del abrazo de Elfman y las hermanas Strauss dormidas juntas al lado de todos los demás, los hermanos se recostaron junto a Lucy quien estaba temblando y la rodearon con sus brazos, al poco tiempo dejó de temblar y durmieron tranquilamente hasta el día siguiente…

26/ Abril/ 2014 – 16 horas desde la fuga…

La mañana era tan fría como la noche anterior, pero el ambiente que envolvía la cuidad era 10 veces más macabro, ahora ya no se escuchaba nada, ni golpes, ni gritos, ni explosiones, ni disparos, absolutamente nada, era como si de la noche a la mañana la cuidad hubiese muerto, y con ella miles de personas. Natsu apenas despertó sintió como un bulto se movía a su lado, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y no se podía mover, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su hermana apretada contra él, respirando contra su cuello dándole un escalofrío –E…Erza… estas demasiado cerca…- susurró mientras intentaba separarla pero ella se aferraba fieramente, entonces sintió como algo se movía por debajo de las sábanas, con un poco de miedo las corrió para descubrir a Lucy y a… JUVIA? pegadas a su estómago –papa… aún no son las 7…- balbuceó la rubia en sus sueños mientras que Juvia comenzó a subírsele encima –que calentito… -susurró mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del peli rosa –no…. Yo… yo…- balbuceaba Natsu hasta que con un pequeño sangrado nasal se desmayó.

Poco a poco empezaron a despertar todos, Juvia apenas se despertó saltó como 19 metros alejándose del pelirosa tratando inútilmente de ocultar su vergüenza y sonrojo con las manos, Lucy repentinamente se despertó y por un segundo pensó que Natsu se había metido en su cama como en los viejos tiempos, enojándose y pateándolo haciéndole despertar –¡joder!- gritó el mientras se paraba abruptamente sacándose a Erza quien al caer también despertó –¡kyah!- gimió al caer de repente en su trasero -¡¿Qué diablos haces NATSU?!- le gritó la peli roja mientras se paraba y lo golpea en la nuca –¡ahh!, pero… si no fue mi culpa…- se quejó con lágrimas estilo animé, un par de risas se expandieron entre todos los presentes, si, por un segundo todo se sintió como si todo fuera como antes, cuando reír era una costumbre y pelearse era lo de siempre, pero repentinamente la realidad los azotó cuando el teléfono satelital sonó –yo contesto…-dijo Erza componiéndose un poco, se acercó y lo recogió sin más –¿aló?- habló curiosa de quien era –¿papá?... si… si…- en eso Natsu se acercó –hay viene Natsu, te dejo con él…- terminó la peli roja antes de darle el teléfono al chico –¡Natsu!, hijo mío, no sabes lo preocupado que eh estado por ustedes, en especial por ti encerrado con tantas chicas y con lo pervertido que eres…- bromeó el padre haciendo que el peli rosa se enojara –¡cállate!... y no soy un… pe… pervertido…- dijo en voz baja para que no lo escucharan –escúchame hijo esto es importante…- ordenó el padre cambiando la actitud totalmente –pasado mañana a las 8 PM una caravana de blindados pasará por ustedes bajo mi orden- indicó el padre alegrando en parte a Natsu –así que tienes que cuidar de tu hermana y tus amigos hasta entonces ¿vale?- ordenó Igneel con un tono de orden –¡eso no tienes ni que mencionarlo, sabes que los protegeré a todos con mi vida!- respondió positivamente con los ánimos subidos –¡ese es mi hijo!... una última cosa, hay una serie de cosas que quiero que hagas hasta que lleguen los blindados- mencionó volviendo a llamar la atención del chico, quien se puso a escuchar atentamente -…¿si?... ajá… ¿y eso?... ok… ¿nada más?- murmuraba mientras recibía las ordenes de su padre –si, ¡no tengas relaciones sexuales con nadie dentro del bunker!- finalizó antes de cortar la llamada dejando a Natsu rojo como un tomate, la pura idea lo avergonzaba.

Tras una pausa Natsu le explicó la información nueva a sus compañeros quienes celebraban al saber que serían rescatados pronto, hasta que llegó a la parte de las misiones que le encomendó su padre -¿y cuáles serían esas misiones?- preguntó Mira lo que todos querían saber –Bueno… primero sellar la casa desde adentro y limpiarla de amenazas, después sacar las armas que tiene papá bajo su cama, luego alimentar al gato y ver lo que están dando en el canal de emergencia del televisor para que estemos informados de esta epidemia- contestó sin mas –li….limpiarla de a… ¿amenazas?...- susurró Lissana mientras se abrazaba asustaba a su hermana –O sea… ¿que puede que se hayan metido esas cosas a la casa?- mencionó temblando Mirajane –¡nooo, ni de coña me enfrento a esas cosas!- gritó Erza abrazándose a Natsu quien con un leve sonrojo habló –no se preocupen, yo iré a cerrar la puerta de entrada, y luego investigaré el resto de la casa- impactando a todos los presentes –no…. ¡NO NATSU!- le gritó la peli roja abrazándolo más fuerte –¿estás loco cabeza de braza?- lo regañó Gray preocupado por su amigo –si… además… ¿Natsu-san no tiene miedo?- le pregunta Juvia intentando hacerlo entrar en razón -… sí… por supuesto que tengo miedo- contestó el peli rosa sorprendiendo a todos, tomó a Erza de los hombros y la separó de él, la miró con determinación en los ojos y eso la calmó, aunque se puso roja como su pelo –pero… temo mucho más perder contra esas cosas, y no hacer nada mientras ellos nos quitan nuestro mundo y nuestros amigo- finalizó provocando un leve sonrojo en todas las chicas y vergüenza en los chicos –Salamander tiene razón… no voy a perder contra esas cosas- dijo Gajeel contagiándose de la valentía de Natsu –¡eres todo un hombre!, Yo también iré- le animó Elfman –jajajaja, no me lo esperaba de ti flamita, supongo que no hay de otra- rio el desnudista –además, el valiente no es aquel que no teme a nada, sino aquel que enfrenta sus miedos- pensó Mira observando a Natsu –has crecido mucho mientras no miraba- se dijo a sí misma.

…20 minutos antes…

¡Corre Ultear!- gritó una joven con corto pelo rosa y delgada figura que corría por un callejón junto a otra chica un poco mayor con largo pelo azul oscuro y piel pálida seguidos por una horda de zombis -¡Meredy!, ¡corre, sálvate tú!- le gritó la mayor mientras los zombis se acercaban cada vez más –no…. ¡NO!, prefiero morir que perderte!-ambas siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a una zona llena de casas, pero cerradas y los zombis las tenían acorraladas –es… el fín…- dijo Ultear cerrando los ojos y abrazando a su amiga –no… porque tuvo que ser así… ¡AYUDENOS POR FAVOR!- gritó a los cuatro vientos.

…Ahora…

Natsu, Gray, Gildarts, Elfman y Gajeel se encontraban en medio del living de la casa, -vaya, así que al final no había nada raro- dijo Gray -incluso la puerta principal y la trasera estaban cerradas y en perfecto estado- acotó Gildarts, ya habían puesto tablones en todas las ventanas –¡Happy!- gritó Natsu y de repente un gato salió desde debajo del sillón maullando u frotándose contra la pierna del peli rosa –yo también estaba preocupado por ti- le dice Natsu mientras lo toma y lo acuesta en sus brazos –yo le doy la comida- dijo Elfman mientras iba a buscar la bolsa de comida en la cocina, todos conocían a Happy después de todo solían reunirse en la casa de los Dragneel, aunque nadie se había dado cuenta del bunker…. Cuando ya habían revisado todo las chicas salieron del bunker y se reunieron en el salón donde Happy comía alegremente y Erza llegaba desde el segundo piso con un gran maletín en manos, el cual dejó sobre una mesita frente al sillón –aquí están las armas, las de papa- dijo alejándose de la mesita, después Natsu se acercó, tragó saliva y luego lo abrió, sus ojos brillaron al ver 3 grandes armas dentro, un rifle de asalto BK-46, un francotirador B.e.r.r.a.t. y una pistola Desert Angel (derechos de autor plis) –¡QUE GENIAAAAL!- gritaron todos los hombres sin poder ocultar su lado infantil, las chicas rieron ante esto, pero justo en ese momento un grito desgarrador se escuchó -¡ayúdenos por favor!...- todos saltaron en sus lugares –¡vino desde afuera!- acotó Cana en su sorpresa, Natsu instintivamente corrió y abrió la puerta de entrada –¡que diablos haces Natsu!- le gritó Gray, pero se cayó al ver a dos chicas siendo rodeadas por los zombis -¡RAPIDO VENGAN AQUÍ!- les gritó el peli rosa haciendo reaccionar a las chicas y ellas desesperadas corrieron hasta la puerta, entraron y cayeron exhaustas mientras Natsu y Gray cerraban la puerta justo a tiempo para evitar que los zombis entraran –Joder… que cerca estuvo…- dijo Gray aun sorprendido de lo que acababa de pasar –¿y… ellas?- dijo el peli rosa viendo a las dos chicas –se han dormido… dijo Erza mientras se agachaba junto a las chicas –arara… pobres, deben de estar muy cansadas. Déjenlas dormir- terminó Mira con una leve sonrisa, feliz de que ,aunque sea, 2 personas se hayan salvado de la muerte.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

FÏN DE CAPITULO 1

Bueno, ciertamente me he demorado una eternidad en subir el capítulo y ni siquiera es muy largo… pero es que me fui al campo con mi familia aprovechando mis 4 días de vacaciones y allá no tenía internet asi que dejé el capitulo listo y me fui dejando el compu acá, peeeeeero, por alguna razón no se subió asi que lo re-subo y me disculpo por la tardanza, y de antemano gracias por sus reviews y a los seguidores y favoritos. Disfruten la lecturaaa! Y anímense a escribir o continuar sus fics :3


	3. Capítulo 2

27/ Abril/ 2010 – 1 día después del apocalipsis

Una bella joven de rosada cabellera comenzaba a abrir sus ojos al escuchar la tele, se sentía como si fuera una mañana cualquiera y que en cualquier momento entraría su compañera de cuarto Ultear y la despertaría para que fuesen a la universidad, incluso a sus 19 años nunca ha tenido un novio ni ha querido tenerlo, además estaba muy ocupada con su carrera de leyes junto con su amiga como para preocuparse por esas cosas, aunque siempre soñó con ser una dueña de casa y tener hijos con su futuro y aún desconocido esposo; se estiró para todos lados y se encontró con un cuerpo, lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró con una chica de larga cabellera oscura –¿Ul…?- Ultear se movió en su sueño y siguió durmiendo, unas risitas escaparon de la peli rosa –es la primera vez que despierto antes que tu…- pensó en broma cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y pegó un salto fuera de la cama del susto, cosa que también despertó a la peli azul –vaya vaya, así que ya despertaron… que alegría- dijo una chica con lago pelo blanco y bellos ojos verdes –me llamo Mirajane, por favor vengan con los demás cuando estén listas- les menciona con una sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación, un incómodo silencio se formó entre ambas chicas mientras se daban cuenta de que todo lo que habían vivido era verdad y que ni siquiera estaban en su pieza, más bien parecía la de un chico por lo desordenada que estaba –así que no era un sueño…- mencionó Ultear mientras se paraba y unas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos –si… ya no se que hacer… tengo miedo…- murmulló Meredy mientras rompía en llanto, ambas chicas se abrazaron y sollozaron por unos minutos hasta que se calmaron –no te preocupes Med… saldremos de esta y lo haremos juntas como siempre- dijo Ultear mientras recuperaba la compostura –sí, sé que lo haremos…. ¿Vamos?- contestó la peli rosa ya más calmada –vamos- finalizó antes de abrir la puerta.

Todos se encontraban en el Living de la casa, hace ya horas que las chicas no paraban de dormir, estaban preocupados pero parecían ilesas y eso los calmaba un poco, entonces llegó Mira desde el pasillo con una amplia sonrisa –¡ya despertaron!- gritó haciendo que todos se alegraran y se pararan para ir a verlas –esperen- los detuvo la albina –mejor esperémoslas aquí, no queremos incomodarlas- finalizó haciendo que los chicos se calmaran –pero… ¿están bien?- preguntó Natsu con voz preocupada –si, estamos bien- respondió una voz proveniente del pasillo, antes de que entraran las dos bellezas a la habitación, -¡wuaaaah, que lindas!- pensaron todos los barones a excepción de Natsu y Gray –hola, yo soy Meredy y esta es mi amiga…-decía la peli rosa pero Gray los interrumpió –¿Ultear?- dijo sorprendido con una sonrisa –¿¡Gray!?- contestó la peli azul antes de correr y abrazarlo –¡primitoooo, que alegría que sigas vivo!- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y lo aplastaba contra su busto, mientras este suplicaba respirar –¡¿ella es tu prima!?- dijo Natsu sorprendido –jajaja, ¡pero si me habías dicho que era una bruja tetona con complejo de multipersonalidad!- mencionó inocentemente el peli rosa –así que… ¿así hablas de mi con tus amigos…ah?- habló de repente mientras una aura maligna la rodeaba –idiota!- le grita y lo golpea tirándolo contra la pared –ya veo por qué le dice bruja…- pensaron todos con una pokerface mientras Natsu se jodía de la risa.

-Ya veo… ¿así que han estado corriendo de lugar en lugar hasta que llegaron aquí?- explicó Gildarts sorprendido después de escuchar la historia de las chicas –pasamos por casi media cuidad… y a donde fuéramos habían cadáveres, muerte y estaba lleno de zombis… fue horrible…-dijo Meredy con un lágrima cayendo por su mejilla, Ultear y Lucy la abrazaron para calmarla, al parecer ella había visto demasiado, en eso Natsu prendió el televisor –veamos qué es lo que papa quería que viéramos- dijo llamando la atención de todos que empezaron a ver el noticiero, una bella reportera hablaba desde un helicóptero –las estadísticas comprueban todos nuestros temores, desde el Día Z, hasta el momento ya han sido afectadas todas las ciudades del continente Fiore, se sospecha que el epicentro de la fuga de la infección fue en la capital Magnolia, la cual se encuentra en total ruina, se estipula que de las 900.000 personas que habitaban la cuidad, solo unas 700 siguen con vida y el número baja a cada minuto, se han implementado medidas drásticas en las naciones instaurando Ley Marcial en todos los países, por temor a la expansión del virus- todos escuchaban impactados –dios mío… estamos jodidos…- susurró Evergreen tapándose la boca, Elfman la abrazó para calmarla intentando mantener su propia cordura –se sabe que el comandante Dragneel ha estado buscando desde el principio al culpable de soltar el virus y como poder detenerlo, los científicos bajo su mando han descubierto muy poco, pero pueden decirnos un par de cosas de los llamados zombis- siguió la reportera para luego dar paso a un cambio de cámara, esta vez era un hombre en la escena –hemos descubierto un par de cosas experimentando con especímenes infectados del virus, primero son inmunes a cualquier enfermedad, una vez se contagian pierden los procesos cognitivos secundarios por completo convirtiéndose en animales, la única forma de detenerlos es separando la cabeza del cuerpo o más específicamente deteniendo el funcionamiento del cerebro, a pesar de su escasa movilidad una vez avanzada la infección poseen una fuerza descomunal, pues conservan los instintos básicos de supervivencia y están en un constante estado de excitación, hasta ahora solo hemos podido comprobar que el virus se transmite a través de la sangre, con un 100% de probabilidades, y en algunos casos a través de las esporas originarias del virus correspondiente a solo un 0,3% de probabilidades, se recomienda evitar contacto directo con los infectados, y una vez arañado o mordido por uno de estos aislar a la víctima, pues se convertirá en zombi sin poder evitarlo, a pesar de que estamos tratando de idear un antídoto, la investigación aún no muestra avances positivos en ese aspecto- finalizó el científico para que luego la imagen de la reportera vuelva a aparecer –esto es todo por ahora, por favor manténganse atentos a cualquier aviso televisivo para mayor información- finalizó ella para luego mostrar la típica imagen con líneas de colores, en este punto todos estaban pasmados, a pesar de todo este apolipsis zombi se sentía irreal y no podían acostumbrarse a la realidad que los rodeaba –que horror… tantas personas…- mencionaba Cana aguantando las náuseas –y más encima una vez te hieren, estas jodido…-mencionó Elfman, abrazando más fuerte a Ever, Natsu se encontraba sentado en el sofá pensando en silencio, en eso Erza se sienta a su lado –Natsu… ¿estás bien?...- le pregunta preocupada –si- responde con un tono casi imperceptible –es solo… que tengo mucho miedo de perder a cualquiera de nosotros, justo ahora tenemos todas las de perder… y mañana… tendremos que salir allá afuera y enfrenar a esas cosas para salir de aquí…- la peli roja lo abrazó con dulzura –no te preocupes… sé que todo va a salir bien- le dijo en un tono reconfortante y el la abrazó de vuelta –te juro… que te protegeré, saldremos de esta y volveremos a los viejos tiempos- le dice el peli rosa con una sonrisa- la apegó más a su cuerpo y un leve sonrojo se presentó en las mejillas de la peli roja –¿seguro que son hermanos?...- pensaban Gildarts y Wendy al ver a los melosos hermanos un poco confundidos y avergonzados.

27/ Abril/ 2014 - 19:25hrs…

Apenas habiendo terminado de comer el grupo se reunió nuevamente en el living, Natsu les había dicho que les iba a contar el plan de escape para el día de mañana, pues supuestamente los blindados enviados por su padre llegarían al anochecer del día siguiente por lo que tendrían que salir de la casa y lograr llegar a ellos –escuchen… en especial Meredy y Ultear que no estaban informadas de esto…-hablaba Natsu llamando la atención de los estudiantes –mañana a las 8-9 pm unos camiones blindados del ejército vendrán a buscarnos para poder escapar de la cuidad, se determinó que el punto de encuentro sería en la plaza central de la cuidad, donde deberán ir los demás supervivientes, partiremos de noche y nos escabulliremos por los callejones sin enfrentar a los zombis- informó el peli rosa –¿¡es que estas loco?!- le grita Cana –¡sí, salir allá afuera es un suicidio seguro!...- gritó Ultear atemorizada, un silencio envolvió a los presentes –…sé que es peligroso…- dijo Erza extrañamente calmada –pero… ¿que otra opción nos queda?, ¿esperar a que se nos acabe la comida, o que se corte el agua y morir lentamente?- expuso la peli rosa –efectivamente- interrumpió Gildarts –en esta situación no hay nada que podamos hacer excepto escapar y tratar de evacuar con los blindados- terminó el profesor –¡pero papá!...-gritó Cana lista para reclamar –¡hija, sabes que tengo razón, a mí tampoco me gusta la idea de arriesgarnos pero no quiero rendirme a morir aquí adentro como un animal!- la calló inmediatamente calmando un poco a la chica quien bajó su cabeza resignada –pero… ¿y si nos llegásemos a encontrar con alguno de ellos?...- mencionó asustada Wendy preocupando a todos pero Natsu dió un paso adelante –entonces… ¡pelearemos!- dijo con marcada determinación –recuerden que no estamos desarmados, tenemos las armas de papá y podremos abrirnos paso por entre los zombis- explicó sin perder la calma, las chicas lo veían asombradas mientras una llama se encendía entre los hombres –¡sí, no perderé ante esos bichos!-gritó Gray –¡Huir no es de hombres!- gritó Elfman con determinación –¡entonces Mañana a esta misma hora, partiremos a la libertad!- gritó Mirajane con alegría –¡SII!- contestaron todos.

28/ Abril/ 2014 – 01:25am…

Los chicos y las chicas esta vez dormían por separado, los varones en la pieza de Natsu y las damas con Erza, esta vez Natsu había podido dormir bien desde el principio, pero de repente un ruido lo despertó, se maldijo por tener tan buenos sentidos al ver a los demás durmiendo plácidamente, finalmente la curiosidad triunfó por sobre su sueño y a paso silencioso salió de la habitación, ya afuera se dirigió al living de donde provenían unas luces, ahí se encontró a Meredy sentada en el sofá abrazando sus piernas, sumida en sus pensamientos, él sin querer asustarla se acercó lentamente –Hey… Med…- susurró a la distancia pero ella no lo escuchó –Meredy?- dijo en un tono más alto preocupado por la chica, ella aún no contestaba, finalmente se aburrió y la sujetó de los hombros agitándola suavemente, entonces ella reaccionó y levantó la cabeza dejando ver sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar –¿Meredy estas bien?- le dijo preocupado intentando no gritar para despertar a los demás –si… si… bueno…es solo…- la chica tartamudeaba cosas sin sentido preocupando más al peli rosa –tranquila… solo dime que paso…- le indicó intentado calmar a Meredy dándole un pequeño abrazo, ella no aceptó con un pequeño sonrojo y se calmó por un momento pero pronto volvió a deprimirse –es que… mi papá…el murió…- logró balbucear antes de comenzar a sollozar y romper en llanto en el pecho de Natsu, él solo la abrazó entendiendo la situación…

…..Hace 3 horas…..

Ya todos se iban a acostar, muchos ya estaban dormidos mientras que los demás se estaban acostando o esperando para usar el baño, en eso Natsu y Erza separaron a Ultear y Meredy para contarles sobre el teléfono especial del sótano, para que ellas pudieran llamar e informarse sobre sus familias ambas accedieron felizmente, primero accedió Ultear y regresó diciendo que su familia estaba bien en general y evacuaron al extranjero donde habían logrado contener el virus, también decía que se disculpaban con ella por dejarla sola pero tenían que proteger a su hermanita menor y muy a su pesar no tenían tiempo para hacer nada más, ella les dijo que los comprendía y que no guardaba resentimiento alguno, también les explico sobre el plan de evacuación y al final planearon irse de vacaciones apenas terminara todo esto, entonces Meredy esperanzada de escuchar buenas noticias fue a usar el teléfono, a los pocos minutos llegó con una sonrisa diciendo que todo estaba bien, no quiso decir más detalle aparte de que les explicó su plan de evacuación y que había conocido a unas personas muy amables que la salvaron, al poco tiempo después todos se fueron a acostar…

….Ahora….

Natsu sentía un gran pesar en su corazón, ¡¿entonces ella estuvo las últimas horas aguantando el llanto para no preocupar a nadie?!, ¿sufriendo sola?, la sola idea lo martirizaba, apretó fuertemente a Meredy en un abrazo mientras ella se sonrojaba y dejaba de llorar –tonta…- le dijo confundiéndola –nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así, si estabas triste debiste decirlo, no me gusta ver a nadie sufriendo así…- le aclaró mientras ella bajaba la cabeza avergonzada –pero… yo no quiero molestar a nadie….no quiero que sientan pena por mí y no quiero ser una carga- mencionó la peli rosa con su tristeza marcada en la voz –no digas eso… no eres una molestia, eres una amiga y como tal puedes confiar en mí, ¡si algún día vuelves a sentirte mal ven y dímelo y yo me aseguraré de borrar tu tristeza!- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras ella se ponía roja como tomate, y se separaba de él con la cabeza baja -…¿lo juras?- le pregunta con una voz casi imperceptible –¡sí, te lo prometo por mi vida!- le responde confiadamente, una bella sonrisa apareció en la cara de ella mientras alfin levantaba su cabeza –¡más te vale tomar la responsabilidad!- le dice mientras lo abraza fuertemente, el sin entender, solo asiente, feliz de verla sonreir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…-.-.-.-.

Sì, se lo que van a decir, efectivamente me demore como 2 semanas en subir la continuación es que la escuela esta muy difícil últimamente, además 4to medio no es algo en lo que me pueda farrear, si consideramos que todas las noches escribía un poco igual debería haber terminado antes, es solo que nunca podía decidir que escribir, al final solo me quería disculpar por la demora y desearles una agradable(en lo posible) lectura, además de un excelente día y un aviso, posiblemente este fic tenga lemmon mas adelante :3. GRACIAS POR LEER, si me tienen alguna buena recomendación me la pueden decir por los comentarios.

Ps… _ tenía pensada una pequeña encuesta entre los que vean esto :/, ¡a quien debería conquistar Natsu a continuación?...

Juvia b)Mirajane c)Ultear d)Lucy e)Wendy f)opción bizarra pero entretenida(sorpresa)


	4. Capítulo 3

28/ Abril/ 2014 – 8:30 hrs…

Ya había amanecido y un silencio mortal envolvía a la destrozada Magnolia, Natsu y sus amigos comenzaban a despertarse al escuchar en montón de sonidos que provenían desde el living, poco a poco fueron espabilando y salieron todos para encontrarse con un banquete en la mesa, cortesía de las chicas que los esperaban –¡Vaya se ve delicioso!- dijo Gildarts sorprendido –¡guau!, ¿y porque semejante festín?- preguntó curioso Gray mientras comenzaba a escoger que comer entre los platos –bueno, es que como este es nuestro último día aquí decidimos que haríamos todo lo que quedaba en la despensa y el refrigerador- aclaró Erza –no queríamos que se perdiera nada- explicó Mira con una sonrisa –sea como sea, ¡gracias por la comida!- gritó Natsu antes de comenzar a devorar todo a su paso junto a todos los demás –¡esta delicioso!, ¡los banquetes son para hombres!- gritó Elfman feliz de probar la primera comida rica en días, en eso Juvia se acerca a Gray y le pasa un plato –ju… Juvia hiso esto para Gray-sama…- explicó con un leve sonrojo mientras veía con expectación como él veía sus ñoquis –¡jajaja gracias Juvia, los ñoquis son mi comida favorita!- responde el pelinegro con una sonrisa mientras comienza a comer, ella feliz se fue con las demás –¡Gray-sama me felicito!- pensó con un sonrojo y una sonrisa ,momentos después Natsu sintió un jalón en su muñeca y dejó de comer para voltear y encontrarse con una pequeña chica de cabellera rosa que cubría su rostro, con ambas manos en su espalda –¿Meredy?- preguntó él confundido, la peli rosa respiró profundo y levantó su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos con un gran sonrojo -… y… yo… yo hice… unas a-albóndigas… para ti Natsu- dijo mientras revelaba un plato con albóndigas recién hechas –¡di… di ah!- tartamudeó la pequeña mientras tomaba una con un tenedor y la alzaba cerca de la boca del chico, mientras miraban a Natsu con odio y envidia –que… que audaz- fue el pensamiento general entre las chicas, quienes ojeaban con sonrojos –¡gracias!... ahhhhh- contestó el peli rosa para abrir la boca y dejar que ella le diera la delicia de carne, cerró los ojos un segundo para sentir bien el sabor –hmmm, ¡están perfectas, y extra-picantes como me gustan!-dijo él con alegría para luego recibir el plato de la chica –me… me alegra que te gustaran…- murmulló ella feliz antes de darle un rápido beso en la mejilla sorprendiendo a todos y luego salir corriendo y esconderse detrás de Erza –¡Natsuuuu, como hiciste para conseguir una chica tan rápido!- le preguntó un Gildarts sorprendido, mientras el solamente disfrutaba de sus albóndigas sin entender que pasaba.

-gracias Erza…- le dice Meredy a la peli roja mientras se separaban del grupo –me ayudaste con las albóndigas- le dice con una leve reverencia en señal de agradecimiento –no es nada… después de todo conozco a Natsu mejor que nadie….- dijo un poco apenada –E…Erza-san… usted?...- balbuceaba Meredy sonrojada frente a lo que sospechaba, Erza entendiendo su expresión se puso roja como tomate y empezó a mover los brazos para todos lados –n-n… no es…. Ahhh…. Solo es amor de hermanos….- balbuceó la peli roja provocando una explosión en la cabeza de Meredy –a-amor e-entre he…hermanos- tartamudeó la chica antes de desmayarse siendo atrapada justo antes de tocar el suelo por Natsu –¡¿vaya Med estas bien?!- le pregunta preocupado, mientras ella despertaba y recuperaba su sonrojo al sentir como la cargaba con delicadeza -… si… Natsu, gracias- le susurra desviando la mirada hacia Erza quien se notaba nerviosa y de cierta manera… ¿celosa? –No perderé- le dice la peli rosa con una sonrisa a lo que Erza simplemente sonríe y asiente con la cabeza sin perder su sonrojo –joder quien las entiende… ¿de qué me habré perdido…?-pensaba Natsu mientras ayudaba a la chica a pararse.

28/ Abril/ 2014 – A sólo 2 horas de la evacuación…

En el Living se encontraban todos reunidos con mochilas de campaña en mano, dentro llevaban latas de comida, utensilios, cambios de ropa(todos de Erza y Natsu que repartieron sus prendas), botellas de agua, y cepillo de dientes, entre otras cosas –¿ya tenemos todo listo?- preguntó Erza –si, cada quien lleva provisiones para 1 día- aclaró Mirajane –dios que todo salga bien…- rezó Lissana con notorio nerviosismo, mientras Elfman la abrazaba junto a Evergreen quien no había parado de temblar desde hace horas –Natsu- lo llamó Gray con voz nerviosa –que quieres hielito- bromea el peli rosa con una sonrisa –¿estás seguro de esto?... digo, afuera podríamos morir si no hacemos todo bien…- le expresa su preocupación el Fullbuster mientras se separaban del resto para hablar a solas –sé a qué te refieres… yo también estoy nervioso y preocupado de lo que podría pasar allá afuera…. Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás- le aclara el chico Dragneel tomando un tono más serio –además lo más seguro es que tengamos que pelear inevitablemente contra esos bichos- menciona Gray –si, si…. Pero recuerda que no somos inofensivos, tenemos armas y sabemos cómo detenerlos… ya sabes la cabeza es su punto débil- menciona Natsu con un poco más de confianza, entonces Juvia buscando a Gray los encuentra hablando en el pasillo y se esconde tras una puerta para comenzar a escucharlos –Natsu…- continua Gray –no digo que estemos indefensos ni nada parecido…es solo que el peligro que hay allá afuera… tengo miedo amigo –admite alfin el chico sorprendiendo al peli rosa y la peli azul –Gray… sé que esto sonará raro, pero yo no puedo tener miedo –contesta el pelirosa sorprendiendo a ambos –tengo… tengo que protegerlos, así que no debo darme el lujo de tener miedo, a mi hermana, a Lucy, a Mira, al profe, a Wendy, a Cana, a Lissana, a Happy, a Juvia, a Meredy, a Elf y Ever… incluso a ti, no voy a tener miedo, y si resulta que al final muero protegiendo a la gente que quiero, entonces moriré con una sonrisa- termina el chico sonriendo con confianza dejando atónico al Fullbuster y provocando un leve sonrojo en Juvia –así que Juvia es una de las personas importantes de Natsu-sama…- pensaba mientras se retiraba tratando de ocupar sus mejillas con las manos, entonces Natsu va con los otros dejando solo a un Gray pensativo -… je, típico de ti… idiota-.

28/ Abril/ 2014 – Escape…

Una cuenta regresiva salía de la boca de Erza, -3- todos estaban con sus mochilas, -2- los hombres al frente con las armas en sus manos -1- la mano de cierto peliblanco se posó en el pomo de la puerta, dándose valor con palabras de ser un verdadero hombre -¡VAMOS!- gritó con furia la pelirroja antes de que la puerta se abriera. El grupo entero salió a gran velocidad encontrándose envueltos en un pútrido hedor metálico, la calle pintada de rojo cubierta de cadáveres, y a las criaturas que se les acercaban lentamente con hambre, por un segundo el pánico paralizó a todos mientras una bestia se adelantaba a su "festín", a solo un par de metros un grito de guerra se hiso escuchar y Gildarts, Machete en mano, se acercó al monstruo y en un rápido movimiento atravesó su cabeza para luego ver como el cuerpo del muerto caía estrepitosamente, en ese momento la humanidad que los detenía desapareció y solo su instinto animal prevaleció, -¡A LA PLAZA!- gritó Natsu corriendo junto al grupo, repartiendo disparos a cualquier zombi en el camino, la masacre continuo hasta llegar a un túnel –¡al otro lado está el parque!- gritó Mirajane –solo un poco más- terminó Lissana feliz mientras entraban, pero un gran ruido se escuchó cuando las paredes empezaron a crujir, fue cosa de un instante cuando ya al otro lado el grupo salió – lo logramos- dijo Erza al ver el túnel derrumbado… pero algo no cuadraba… -donde… ¡¿Dónde ESTAN NATSU, JUVIA Y GRAY?!- gritó Wendy desesperada –no…¡no me digas que quedaron aplastados en el derrumbe!- mencionó aterrorizada Mira, los zombis comenzaron a rodearlos -…no… ¡NO TENEMOS TIEMPO PARA SEGUIR PARADOS DEBEMOS CONTINUAR!- gritó Erza sorprendiendo al grupo –pero… Natsu…- mencionaba Lissana mientras unas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos –estoy segura… de que están bien, Natsu nunca moriría de esta forma…- contestó la pelirroja dándole al grupo la confianza que necesitaba -…si…. SI TIENES RAZON- la siguió Evergreen –SON VERDADEROS HOMBRES- gritó Elfman –si… estoy segura de que nos alcanzaran- finalizó Mirajane.

De entre los escombros surgieron tres figuras, Natsu, Juvia y Gray se encontraban rodeados de una serie de túneles, mientras que un olor asqueroso los rodeaba –¡ahhh que susto!- exhaló Natsu mientras se sacudía –¿están bien?- le pegunta a sus compañeros mientras se levantaban –claro que si idiota, joder… al parecer nos separamos del resto- contesta el Fullbuster preocupado –el hedor le dice a Juvia que estamos en las alcantarillas- menciona la peli azul tapándose la nariz -…. ¡JODER QUE PESTE!- gritó repentinamente el peli rosa –que lento- pensaron sus dos amigos conteniendo la risa –¿estamos perdidos?- pregunta la Loxar preocupada para luego ser sorprendida por la sonrisa de sus amigos –je, si este lugar…- menciona Gray –lo conocemos como la palma de nuestras manos- continua Natsu –después de todo siempre veníamos a explorar y buscar cocodrilos cuando éramos pequeños- la chica entonces demuestra su alivio con una sonrisa –¿entonces saben dónde queda la salida a la plaza?- pregunta esperanzada –¡por supuesto!- contesta Natsu -… ¡es por allí!- dicen ambos chicos apuntando a lados opuestos -…¿are?- dice la peli azul con una gota en la cabeza.

Tras deambular por alrededor de10 minutos los 3 chicos encontraron unas escaleras al exterior –alfin encontramos la salida- exhala Juvia con alegría –genial, ya me había aburrido de estar encerrado aquí con este idiota- menciona Gray con un tono burlesco –¡que idioteces dices hielito!- reclama el peli rosa chocando su frente con la de Gray –ahhh?, ¿quieres pelea flamita?- continuó empujando el chico pero entonces unas pisadas se escucharon en la distancia las cuales distrajeron al Dragneel –espera…¿escuchaste eso?- pregunta el chico interrumpiendo la pelea –Juvia no escuchó nada- Menciona ella curiosa de la extraña actitud de Natsu –yo tampoco, ¿Qué cosas dic…- continúa el pelinegro hasta ser interrumpido por un extraño ruido como de cabalgata, entonces todos pudieron distinguir con horror como una bestia cuadrúpeda se acercaba a gran velocidad, cuando a apenas unos metros de distancia saltó y calló encima de Natsu tratando desesperadamente de morderlo con unos dientes gigantes y deformes, mientras que él sostenía su cabeza como podía con ambos brazos soltando la BK-46 que salió disparada –¡joder esta cosa es fuerte!- Gritaba en pleno forcejeo –¡NATSU!- gritó Gray preocupado mientras comenzaba a buscar el rifle con la mirada, lo vio enterrado entre los escombros y saltó en su dirección para luego sacarlo de un tirón –¡a que esperas hielito, ya no puedo más!- gritaba el peli rosa sintiendo como sus brazos se iban debilitando –¡NATSU-SAMA!- gritó Juvia paralizada del miedo ante la escena, entonces Gray disparó y atravesó el cuerpo de la criatura con la bala, esta dejó de moverse al instante mientras Natsu se la sacaba de encima –uffff eso estuvo cerca- mencionó exhausto –ja, ¿ya te cansaste flamita?- le dice bromeando el peli negro –será mejor que salgamos rápido de aquí- menciona Juvia mientras comienza a caminar a las escaleras, pero desde arriba algo cayó a gran velocidad – ¡CUIDADO!- gritó Gray empujando a la chica fuera del camino haciendo que esta chocara contra la pared y quedara inconsciente, mientras que la parte superior de un zombi caía sobre él la cual de un mordisco arranco parte de su cuello, inmediatamente Natsu sacó la bestia de encima del chico y le disparó en la cabeza después de recoger el rifle, Gray gritando de dolor cayó al suelo tratando de parar inútilmente el sangrado con la mano –dios Gray amigo…. no… esto no puede estar pasando- balbuceaba Natsu mientras comenzaba a llorar -…Natsu… tengo….frio….- susurraba Gray cada vez más despacio –no… hermano no me hagas esto…- decía con voz entrecortada, el cuerpo de su amigo estaba cada vez más frio –oye… cuida… a Juvia por mi… y dile a Ultear… que lo siento, que salude a mama y papa por… mi- la voz del chico ya era casi imperceptible –no… no no no… de que estas hablando si ahora mismo vamos a salir de aquí… snif… Gray no… por favor – Natsu ya no sentía nada de calor en su amigo, sabía que ya no podía salvarlo –lo siento… yo no saldré de esta amigo…no… debes dejar… que nadie muera… ¿lo prometes?- terminó el Fullbuster alzando su mano con una sonrisa -…sí, lo juro, juro que protegeré a todos…- dijo tomando su mano ya fría, viendo como su eterno rival cerraba los ojos –Gray… ¿Gray?...¡GRAYYYYYY!- gritó furioso el peli rosa, vio sus manos manchadas de la sangre de su hermano y sintió como si algo se quebrara en su interior –yo…¡juro que encontrare al culpable de esto!… ¡Y LO MATARE!- gritó con furia antes de levantar el cuerpo inconsciente de Juvia y posarlo sobre sus hombros para luego escalar rápidamente las escaleras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno bueno, las cosas toman un pequeño giro inesperado, y uno de los personajes muere, sé que habrá muchos que no aprueben la muerte de Gray después de todo es uno de los principales favoritos de la serie pero este es uno de los sucesos que harán a Natsu madurar y que influirán más adelante en la historia, así que no se enojen tanto conmigo :3, por otro lado me quiero disculpar por la demora en subir el capítulo no tengo ninguna excusa más que la flojera, si bien tengo mucho que hacer con la escuela, y por ultimo quisiera agradecer a aquellos que han leído la historia hasta aquí y se han tomado la molestia de darme sus opiniones en la encuesta del final del capítulo anterior, hmmmmmm revise y al parecer Mirajane y Wendy tienen bastante popularidad pero el premio se lo lleva Juvia (por un voto :3)., posiblemte haga otras encuestas en el futuro para determinar el hilo que segura la historia, así que si tienen recomendaciones no se las traguen y díganmelas! No me enojo si me retan ni nada parecido ;3.

Sin nada más que decir me despido Y ME VOY AFK- by me.


	5. Capítulo 4

28/ Abril/ 2014 – 20:11 hrs…

Intentó abrir sus ojos, mientras que sentía un dolor punzante en la cabeza, pudo sentir como estaba en movimiento, alguien la cargaba en sus hombros, trató con más esfuerzo y logró abrir sus ojos para ver como Natsu la llevaba, a paso lento y cansado, jadeaba mientras susurraba cosas que nunca espero escuchar de él –malditos… hijos de fruta… los asesinare uno por uno… haré que se traguen sus propios ojos… tengo hambre…. malditos…- comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado hasta antes de perder el conocimiento, pero algo no cuadraba para ella, aspiró profundo e intento hablar -…y…. y Gray…-sama?- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que Natsu se detuviera de golpe, una ambiente raro se formó mientras se agachaba y la bajaba de sus hombros para sentarla frente a él delicadamente -¿…Natsu-sama?...- no respondió, estaba como en un trance –está asustando a Juvia, por favor conteste- dijo ella mientras se paraba, él no se movía, pero entonces se escucharon unos pasos que provenían de la lejanía.

….minutos antes….

Natsu había logrado subir una escalera de mano que parecía eterna solo para llegar al estacionamiento subterráneo de algún edificio, se sentía destrozado y no quería pensar en nada, sin embargo incluso en ese estado sabía que algo no iba bien, ¿no se suponía que debería haber llegado directo a una salida en la plaza?, entonces solo pudo concluir que habían construido algo encima de la vieja salida y ahora se encontraba en un estacionamiento –debo estar debajo del nuevo Mall Plaza…- fue lo único que se le ocurrió, era obvio después de todo él y Gray jugaban en las alcantarillas cuando tenían 7 años y el Mall se fundó hace sólo 2 años, vinieron juntos abrió por primera vez, a ver una película de zombis en el cine, -que irónico- pensó entristesido, entonces sin soltar a Juvia comenzó a buscar la salida, encontró un ascensor pero estaba descompuesto, por lo que comenzó a subir las escaleras a paso cada vez más lento, sus piernas le quemaban y su pecho le oprimía, pero no se detuvo hasta haber subido a lo que parecía el primer piso del edificio, se encontró con una gran barricada que impedía el acceso a la entrada del Mall, entonces comenzó a seguir un pasillo que supuso le permitiría llegar a la entrada dando la vuelta. Recordó en ese momento todo lo que había pasado últimamente, como de un día para otro la vida cambió totalmente para él, como tuvo que huir de su propia escuela, como tuvo que vivir encerrado durante días por temor a lo que sucedía en el mundo, como planearon huir de la ciudad con la ayuda de Igneel, como cayeron al subsuelo cuando estaban tan cerca de la plaza,…cuando vio morir a su mejor amigo… -esos malditos…- comenzó a susurrar para sí mismo, cuando repentinamente sintió como Juvia se movía en su hombro, se alegró de saber que la chica se encontraba bien, pero todo su mundo se vino abajo cuando habló -…y…. y Gray…-sama?- se paró en seco –….Gray murió y yo no pude hacer nada… ellos… ellos lo habían matado… esos malditos…- pensaba mientras la bajaba con la mayor delicadeza que podía, su boca no se movía, estaba aterrado de decirle a Juvia que Gray ya no estaba –está asustando a Juvia, por favor conteste- la escuchó decir, pero aún así no se atrevía a decir nada…

Unos pasos se escucharon más adelante, se paró lentamente y vio con terror como un grupo de 6 zombis se acercaba a paso lento hacia ellos, Juvia por su parte se paró de golpe y agarró a Natsu del brazo para empezar a correr, pero él no se movía –¡Natsu-sama debemos correr!-le grita con gran temor en la voz, pero él no responde, las bestias están cada vez más cerca de la pareja, y Natsu no se mueve, su mente estaba en blanco, veía con horror como aquellas criaturas estaban acercándose, pero entonces la imagen de Gray apareció en su cabeza. Todo el miedo que sintió momentos atrás fue reemplazado por una incontrolable furia sacó de un tirón un cuchillo de caza de su mochila y con los ojos rojos impregnados en sangre corrió directo hacia los zombis, en un rápido movimiento enterró completamente el afilado cuchillo en la frente del primer zombi, para luego sacarlo y enterrarlo en el ojo del siguiente aprovechando el impulso, los 4 zombis que restaban se abalanzaron contra él pero este con increíble fuerza levantó el cuerpo de su reciente adversario y lo lanzo contra ellos derribado a tres, sobre los cuales saltó para caer sobre una cuarta bestia, derribándola mientras cortaba completamente su cabeza de un movimiento, volteó quedando cara a cara con la peli azul quien miraba con horror como Natsu sonreía mientras estaba cubierto de sangre fresca, con sus ojos perdidos y rojos de furia, se tapó la boca para evitar vomitar del asco que sintió al ver una escena tan sangrienta ¿de verdad ese era el Natsu que conocía?, de las tres bestias restantes 2 se levantaron con relativa velocidad y se tiraron contra el pelirosa quien en un hábil movimiento acuchillo lateralmente a uno atravesando su cabeza y enterrando la punta del cuchillo en la sien del otro, soltando el arma cuando los 2 cuerpos caían, a paso lento se acercó al ultimo zombi que aún se encontraba aplastado por el cadáver del segundo, levantó su pie y pisó con fuerza la cabeza del zombi -¡GRAY MURIO!- gritó finalmente el peli rosa con una voz que reflejaba furia, dolor, culpa y sobre todo tristeza, la noticia cayó sobre Juvia como un yunque, sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas por montón mientras miraba como el chico pisaba con furia una y otra vez la cabeza del monstruo, incluso cuando este dejó de moverse el seguía pisando, cada vez con más lagrimas empapando su rostro, el cráneo cedió ante tantos golpes y se reventó desparramando trozos de cerebro por el piso, pero él no paraba de pisotear el cadáver, así pasaron unos segundos hasta que sintió un suave abrazo por la espalda –ya es suficiente…-dijo la chica con voz cortada y temblorosa, Natsu sintió como su espalda se empapaba con las lágrimas de la peli azul -por favor deténgase Natsu-sama… snif… vuelva en sí- entonces se dio media vuelta encontrándose cara a cara con la chica y la abrazo con fuerza mientras sollozaba y lloraba al igual que ella –lo siento…. Como lo siento Juvia….- balbuceó él mientras apoyaba la frente en el hombro de la peli azul –yo también… yo también lo siento… si Juvia hubiera sido más cuidadosa las cosas serían diferentes- susurró Juvia abrazando más fuerte al chico –no… fue mi culpa si yo hubiera reaccionado más rápido, habría podido salvar a Gray, por favor perdóname- suplicó Natsu mientras caía de rodillas frente a Juvia, entonces ella se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo y tomo ambos lados de la cara del chico e hiso que la mirara para luego secarle las lágrimas al peli rosa–Juvia no tiene nada que perdonarle a Natsu-sama… Juvia sabe que él también está sufriendo y espera que juntos superen todo esto- dijo con una sonrisa, Natsu en ese momento sintió como el mundo volvía a tener color y un sentimiento nuevo creció en su interior, no sabía que era, pero si sabía que ella lo causaba, se paró con ánimos renovados –yo… no sé si podré superar esto… pero juro que te cuidaré… te protegeré y me aseguraré de que seas feliz, incluso si muero- dijo mientras tomaba las manos de la peli azul entre las suyas, ella se sonrojo ante el gesto pero sonrió de igual manera –si de verdad quiere hacer feliz a Juvia entonces no muera, y este al lado de Juvia- susurró Juvia mientras se sonrojaba aún más –sí, es una promesa- finalizó el chico no entendiendo el mensaje, pero feliz de que va a poder estar al lado de Juvia –¡ahora vamos!, ¡Salgamos de aquí!.

A penas llegaron a la entrada del Mall, se encontraron con la aterradora escena de al menos 100 zombis amontonados en las puertas de vidrio, un escalofrío recorrió sus espaldas mientras lentamente todos volteaban a mirar a la pareja, para luego comenzar a avanzar lentamente -…. ¡Joder!, ¡rápido sígueme!- gritó el pelirosa tomando la mano de la chica, y comenzando a subir unas escaleras que atravesaban el hall, subieron al segundo piso, y luego al tercero, finalmente terminaron en la azotea mientras corrían de las bestias, que no solo aumentaban en número, sino que también aumentaban su velocidad –¡Dios mío, nos están alcanzando!- gritó Juvia desesperada, pero entonces un recuerdo vino a la mente de Natsu…

…..hace 2 años…..

Natsu y Gray se encontraban la azotea del edificio, ambos comiendo un helado y conversando animadamente de la película, entonces Gray se acerca al barandal que los rodeaba y mira hacia abajo –uufffff no quisiera caerme de aquí- mencionó sorprendido, entonces Natsu se asoma y ve el suelo tan lejano que parecían hormigas las personas que entraban y salían por las puertas principales –caerse de aquí debe ser la muerte- contestó tragando saliva al imaginarse la caída –aunque si saltaras lo suficientemente lejos deberías poder llegar a la piscina de allí- señala el pelinegro una piscina a un par de metros de las paredes del edificio, tenía unos 3 metros de profundidad máxima y era parte del complejo del Mall –sí, pero ni loco saltaría… pfff(aguanto una risa) oye, ¿y no tienes frío?- preguntó el pelirosa tapando su boca –no, ¿por?- contestó curioso Gray –no… por nada- seguía aguantando su risa, hasta que una linda chica rubia paso al lado de ellos y dejó salir una risita al ver a Gray, el cual confundido se miró a si mismo dándose cuenta de que no traía pantalones –¡JODER!- gritó mientras Natsu se retorcía de la risa.

….Presente…..

-No hay caso nos tienen atrapados…- decía Juvia mientras se abrazaba a Natsu, con lágrimas cayendo, esperando un fin inminente, pero Natsu reaccionó –Juvia, ¿confías en mí?- preguntó el tomándola fuertemente de los hombros -… si, Juvia confía en Natsu-sama- contestó sin dudar, este sonrió y repentinamente la cargó estilo princesa –¡entonces agárrate fuerte!- gritó antes de comenzar a correr hacia el barandal, Juvia el ver lo que planeaba se asustó, pero cerró los ojos y decidió confiar en el chico. Aumentó la velocidad a todo lo que daban sus piernas, pero aún así era difícil que lograra llegar –no lo lograré- pensó, pero aún así saltó con toda su fuerzas, y en el último segundo sintió un fuerte empujón por su espalda, aumentando más su velocidad y pasando sin problemas por sobre la barrera con suficiente vuelo como para avanzar hasta la piscina, sorprendido miró hacia atrás mientras caía y vio por un segundo la figura de Gray en la azotea balanceando su brazo con una sonrisa en señal de despedida –ok, viviré por los dos… hermano- pensó Natsu mientras dejaba escapar una última lágrima antes de caer estrepitosamente en la piscina.

…..segundos atrás en la plaza…..

En uno de muchos vehículos blindados se encontraban todos los demás, esperando con gran nerviosismo al trío que se había perdido –¿están seguros de que sus amigos vienen en camino?- preguntó un oficial a lo que Erza contesto –obvio, solo nos separamos un poco… pero estoy segura de que llegaran a salvo en cualquier momento- a lo que todos los demás asistieron con la cabeza –ya no podemos seguir retrasando la caravana, debemos partir pronto- gritó el chofer del blindado, pero entonces Meredy saltó –¡por favor, se lo suplico solo unos minutos más!- gritó con preocupación en la voz –la voz de la chica hiso recapacitar al hombre –bueno bueno… pero solo esperaremos a tu noviecito 2 minutos más, eso es todo- dijo bromeando provocando que la pequeña se pusiera roja como tomate –gra…gracias….- susurró sin más antes de sentarse al lado de Erza –¡MIREN!- se escuchó a alguien gritar desde afuera llamando la atención de todos, emocionados vieron como unas figuras saltaron desde la azotea –¿esos son?...- hablo Elfman –¡Si, no cabe duda son Natsu y Juvia!- gritó felizmente Mirajane al escucharlos caer en la piscina, todos juntos salieron a recibir a la pareja quienes salían a duras penas de la piscina siendo Natsu arrastrado por Juvia, el grupo llega corriendo acompañado por los oficiales que habían "limpiado" zona de zombis anteriormente, Erza preocupada se agachó al lado del cuerpo inconsciente de Natsu y comenzó a agitarlo –¡Natsu, Natsu despierta!- le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos –¿qué pasó?- pregunto Gildarts preocupado por su alumno –saltamos desde la azotea del mal y el me protegió de la caída soportando el impacto con su espalda…- balbuceó mientras sollozaba, triste de causarle tantos problemas al pelirosa –déjenme revisarlo- dijo Wendy antes de ponerse de rodillas al lado de Natsu y hacerle un examen rápido, entonces sin avisar y para sorpresa de todos, se inclinó y unió sus labios con los del chico en lo que parecía un apasionado beso ,provocando sonrojos en todas las chicas del grupo, se separó después de unos segundos y comenzó a empujar fuertemente el pecho de Natsu –¡Vamos, no te rindas!- gritó la enfermera para luego volver a bajar y seguir con su respiración boca a boca, golpeó otra vez su pecho y finalmente el chico comenzó a toser y a escupir agua mientras abría fuertemente los ojos –bienvenido de vuelta- le dijo Wendy con una sonrisa angelical que provocó algo en el interior del chico, algo muy parecido a lo que sintió por Juvia momentos atrás ,pero aun así muy diferente, Erza no tardó en saltar sobre el chico y abrazarlo fuertemente mientras dejaba de llorar –¡me tenías preocupada idiota!- dijo dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza, entonces Meredy se acerca y se agacha junto a él para sorprender a todos dándole un abrazo –no vuelvas a hacer algo así… por favor- dijo con voz temblorosa, moviendo totalmente los sentimientos del chico, el retornó el abrazo provocando un leve sonrojo en la chica –vale, lo prometo- le contesta con voz tranquila y afectuosa –pero… ¿y donde esta Gray?- pregunta Lucy la duda que todos tenían, momentos después Natsu bajo la cabeza y se quedó en silencio, todos voltearon la mirada a Juvia, quien se había acercado a Natsu, y ella negó con la cabeza provocando que todos comenzaran a llorar, ese día habían perdido a un amigo muy importante y nunca podrían llenar el hueco que ese hecho dejaría en sus corazones.

Comenzaron a entrar al vehículo donde viajarían a una base militar que prometía seguridad, al final solo quedaban Natsu y Juvia afuera entonces ella lo detiene de la mano –¿sucede algo?- pregunta él con una sonrisa, entonces ella se acerca y lo abraza fuertemente –Juvia le agradece lo que hiso por Juvia… - se ruboriza y desvía la mirada –no fue nada, por ti haría lo que fuera- dijo sin pensar el chico provocando que la peli azul adoptara un color parecido al del pelo de la hermana del chico, entonces Juvia lo mira a los ojos y en un rápido movimiento le roba un beso en los labios –gracias Natsu-sama- le susurra avergonzada antes de entrar rápidamente al blindado dejándolo pasmado ahí, con la boca abierta rojo como tomate –m… mi… mi primer beso- pensó sonrojado antes de sonreír y entrar rápidamente con los demás, puede que este día no haya sido tan malo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

WOW me demore un montón pero alfin saco un nuevo capítulo, no diría que estuve tan inspirado pero me siento mucho mejor ahora que lo eh subido, hace mucho que no escribía, es que ha habido muchas pruebas y de verdad eh estado hasta el cuello con el estudio :c, hace poco un autor al que admiro subió un montón de capítulos seguidos y dije: si el puede yo también! Y me puse a escribir sin parar hasta que terminé este capítulo :3 así que gracias a él por inspirarme, ojala hayan disfrutado la lectura y si no me dicen en que podría mejorar :3

Una cosita mas por agregar: anteriormente hice una pequeña encuesta sobre la chica mas preferida para ser unida al harem de Natsu, asi que me gustaría preguntar nuevamente su opinión:

a)Erza b)Mira c)Wendy d)Cana e)Ultear f)opción bizarra pero entretenida

no se sientan obligados a contestar, pero saber su elección me gustaría un montón :D, sin nada mas que decir, me despido Y ME VOY AFK.


End file.
